


Siblings

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [96]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Fanart, Gen, Siblings, Sisters, and with accidents, drawn with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A Fanart of Keanu & Kim Reeves.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves & Kim Reeves
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 3





	Siblings

Dear Keanu;

So today I wanted to draw something special so I thought I'd draw a photo of Kim and you. I wish I could have done it better. I'll probably attempt another one at some other time but for now this is it:

She is really beautiful, Keanu. She reminds me a lot of one of my mom's best friends, a girl named Cathy. She's the daughter of a legendary Canadian hockey player with the initials F.N. They lived in the house across from where my mom grew up and where I live now with my sister. Her father, Frank, whenever he was home and not on the road, used to call Cathy and Mom the Golddust Twins and my Mom used to comment on how she never understood why. I thought it was fairly simple with the twin part and because his daughter had golden hair. Only years later did I see the Golddust Twins and share my mother's confusion.

But back to Kim. She's truly beautiful and I love hearing about your close relationship and how you were there for each other. But I apologize for prying too much. I really like her. You guys remind me a bit of my sister and I.

Here's a photograph of us when we were young. I'm the one with the stuffed toy of a poodle. Tara's arm's around me and she's scowling because Mom said she didn't trust the photographer with me. He was this infamous man in town. He had a large nude photograph of his wife in the house and Mom used to feel bad for their son because he had to grow up with that there. His mom also packed a bottle of wine for him in his school lunch once or twice.

Well, Tara looked at that photographer and placed her arm around me for protection. Until he brought the toy into it. That was dirty play.

Tara also saved me once when I was really young. She found me eating firecrackers. Mom phoned the Doctor right away. All he said was, "Feed her lots of porridge and don't light a match around her." :/ Luckily nobody did, I guess, because I'm still here.

I love my sister even if we fight etc...She's my best friend and confidant. 

Once again, I hope you won't mind me having drawn this. Accidents kept happening while I did it so I hope those weren't omens. My nose kept running, I sustained a paper cut and perhaps the oddest, I got coffee all over my pj bottoms. Instant coffee grounds...I don't know where they came from. I felt something sticky, smelled my finger and thank God it was just coffee, because it was brown. :/ It was fitting, though, because I just changed into fresh pajamas featuring coffee mugs. I guess it was trying to get into the cups?

Anyway, I still managed to finish the picture for you. And I still hope it's okay.

Happy Weekend, Keanu. Have fun and take care, please, for Kim, for me and for everyone else that loves you. There are a lot of us.

Much love,

Erin

XO XO 

:D <3


End file.
